


Противоядие

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Винчестерское обычное везение - охота пошла не так. Один из братьев отравлен смертельным ядом, второму необходимо успеть его спасти. Вопрос жизни и смерти, осталось узнать чьей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Противоядие

\- Нет, Бобби... просто зачитай мне список ингредиентов, - Дин нервно мерил номер широкими шагами взад и вперед, прижимая мобильный телефон к уху. - Да я что угодно найду, скажи кого грохнуть надо, и я пойду грохну, нарву чешуи с жопы дракона, выжму сок из змей или тараканов, травы найду... все равно, просто скажи, что делать!  
  
Он беспокойно глянул на Сэма на широкой кровати, тихо простонавшего что-то.  
  
\- Нет, он... не очень хорошо. Вроде бы спит, но больше похоже, будто без сознания, - чтобы удостовериться, Дин подошел и присел на край кровати рядом с братом, положил руку ему на лоб, чтобы проверить наличие лихорадки, заодно выискивая хоть какую-то реакцию. Реакции не последовало, только беспокойное движение глаз под закрытыми веками и частое дыхание. - У него еще и жар теперь, - Дин вздохнул и свободной рукой провел устало по лицу. - Чем быстрее я начну, тем быстрее смастерю противоядие.  
  
Дин снова встал и продолжил вытаптывать большой каньон в середине затертого тошнотворно-бежевого ковра, несколько шагов туда и обратно. Он просто не мог сидеть на месте и не двигаться. Все его тело ныло и горело в желании куда-то бежать, что-то делать, действовать. Не важно как, не важно что и с кем, лишь бы помочь брату. Неуемные жутко чешущиеся до работы руки то и дело пробегались то по волосам, то по подбородку, то терлись о затянутые в джинсы ноги прямо на ходу. Он перекладывал трубку то к одному, то к другому уху в ожидании, когда Бобби наконец найдет необходимый рецепт снадобья и зачитает ему список необходимых "магических" составляющих. Послышался голос в трубке.  
  
\- Да! Да, Бобби, я здесь. Нашел? - Дин быстро хлопнулся за стол и, выудив из-под кипы бумаг один чистый лист и ручку, тут же начал записывать то, что наговаривал ему старый охотник. - Да... ага... - время от времени бормотал он, увеличивая список, - это еще что за хрень... правда? Вот черт... ну ладно, еще что? Сколько? Погоди... - он снова вскочил и метнулся к валяющемуся на полу возле двери набитому оружием вещмешку, дернул молнию и запустил туда руку. Порывшись немного, выудил большую стеклянную банку с темно-красной густой жидкостью. - Так, этого добра полно, целая банка... да какая разница откуда у меня банка крови? Бобби, мы на охоте, тут всякое бывает нужно... хорошо... - вернулся за стол и продолжил записывать, - Бобби, размер списка меня пугает. Да... да я уже понял, что яд не шуточный. Сколько у меня времени? Нет, нет, я не про то... - Дин бросил снова обеспокоенный взгляд на Сэма, тот слегка повернулся в мучительном болезненном сне, - я про действие яда, в том смысле, что мне надо успеть все это собрать до того, как станет хуже. Нет, Бобби... нет... я не буду тебя ждать! Каждая минута на счету, ты сам только что сказал и предлагаешь мне сесть на задницу и ждать, пока ты приплетешься сюда на своей развалюхе через полштата? Бобби! Бобби! Ты вообще помнишь с кем говоришь? Ах, именно поэтому? Знаешь что... - Дин глубоко вздохнул и вновь потер свободной рукой лицо, будто мог стереть с него все волнение и глубокие морщины, что углублялись там вместе со страхом за жизнь Сэма. - Ладно... ладно... послушай, Бобби... Хорошо! Я обещаю не творить никаких глупостей... хорошо! Да! Глупостей, которые ты подразумеваешь, а не я. Это все? Бобби, со списком... все? Отлично, я начну тогда, ты подтягивайся как сможешь. Да! Мотель Сайдвей Инн, седьмой номер. Да... хорошо. Я все запомнил. Это записал... не держи меня за идиота. Хорошо... тогда я пошел... Что еще? Что значит галлюцинации? - Дин остановился как вкопанный посреди комнаты и испуганно посмотрел на Сэма. - И? Что?! Ты в своем уме? Нет! Нет, Бобби, я не буду связывать его! Бобби, это Сэм! Нет! Я... я не буду его привязывать... кому навредить? Мне? Ты шутишь? - Дин запустил пальцы в короткие волосы уже с полным желанием выдрать их из своей головы. - Бобби... он глаза открыть не может... как он может быть опасен? Он... он почти не шевелится, я тут уже... Господи... Хорошо... хорошо я сказал, буду иметь это в виду. Да. Все, до связи. Я позвоню как... как соберу все. Да. Давай.  
  
Дин оторвал телефон от уха и нажал кнопку, чтобы разъединиться. Сжал мобильник в кулак и с трудом удержался, чтобы не бросить его в стену. Передумал в последнюю наносекунду, когда Сэм шевельнулся на кровати, сжимая пальцами простыни возле себя и слегка выгибая спину. Дин оказался рядом с ним ровно в том момент, когда тот сдавленно простонал.  
  
\- Все хорошо, все хорошо, я здесь, - успокаивающим тоном прошептал Дин, - я здесь, братишка, - просунул одну руку под его шею и слегка сжал, давая ему возможность не услышать, так почувствовать свое присутствие рядом с ним, свою поддержку. Другой рукой убрал слипшиеся от пота волосы с его лица. - Я с тобой, Сэм, я тебя починю. Слышишь? Я обещаю, все будет хорошо. Продержись еще совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Сэм легко дернулся, повернув голову в сторону Дина, но глаза не открыл, а лишь сильнее сжал веки. Дин тяжело сглотнул не в силах смотреть, как очевидная и почти ощутимая боль сжирала его брата прямо перед его глазами... прямо в его руках.  
  
\- Держись, Сэмми, все будет окей.  
  
С усилием отцепив свои пальцы от Сэма, он поднялся на ноги и быстрым шагом вернулся к столу и огромному списку. Необходимо было начинать. Время играло против них, и яд, курсирующий в крови Сэма, усугублял его положение с каждой минутой. Как сказал Бобби, после пассивной стадии их скоро ждала агрессивная, сопровождающаяся тяжелыми галлюцинациями и физическим напряжением, возможно, вспышками неконтролируемых эмоций. Эта стадия станет последней, и если противоядие не будет готово к тому моменту...  
  
Черта с два! Даже мысли такой допускать нельзя.  
  
Дин ураганом пронесся по номеру, перетряс все их с Сэмом сумки, затем тем же образом перерыл багажник Импалы. Спустя буквально пять минут на столе возле списка покоилась небольшая горка коробочек, баночек, пакетиков и свертков. Хорошо, что они были запасливыми с Сэмом и всякие раритетные магические ингредиенты сохраняли и таскали всегда с собой. Но это все равно было не все. Дай бог, половина. Аккуратно расставив все вокруг и сверившись со списком, Дин пришел к неутешительному выводу, что у него есть только два варианта: либо он ждет Сингера с его арсеналом магического дерьма, либо прямо сейчас прыгает в машину, давит педаль в пол и собирает все сам в рекордные сроки, которые позволит ему Детка, не улетев в процессе в кювет, выходя на третью космическую скорость. Вариант два был явно быстрее, но с одним условием: ему придется оставить Сэма одного. От одной только мысли у него сжималось все в груди, и вдох застревал где-то посередине огромным острым булыжником. Отрицание, страх... просто до трясучки, что что-то может случиться с братом, пока его не будет рядом. Что тому станет хуже, что они не рассчитают время, что он умрет от яда или от простой температуры, зашкалившей за пределы прожигания мозговых клеток. Тысяча и один вариант страшного, что может случиться с Сэмом в его отсутствие, пронеслись перед его воспаленным сознанием. Потом выплыл тысяча второй... Сэм может навредить самому себе в агрессивной фазе... Чеееерт... Даже думать об этом было больно.  
  
А варианты? Ждать Бобби, он может не успеть. Просто не успеть. И сидеть здесь, рядом со стонущим от боли и лихорадки Сэмом и просто беспомощно глядеть на него Дин просто не мог. Не мог и все. Не мог он ждать, сидеть, думать и смотреть. Он должен был двигаться, шевелиться. Да черт! Он мог начать проворачивать планету под собой одним усилием своих ног и упрямых мозгов. Он уверен, что смог бы. Просто чуть сильнее упереться...  
Сэм застонал и вновь повернулся на уже сырой подушке. Дин метнулся в ванную и вышел оттуда с мокрым полотенцем в руках. Присел на кровать с боку и положил сложенное прохладное полотенце Сэму на лоб.  
  
\- Вот так, братишка. Подожди еще немного, хорошо? Я все починю... я все починю...  
  
Дин встал в напряженной задумчивости. В голове звучали слова Сингера... может навредить... агрессивная фаза... неконтролируемые эмоции... Господи, как? Как его оставить одного и не подвергнуть при этом еще большей опасности, чем уже есть? Но о том, что ждать больше нельзя ни минуты, даже не стоило думать. Это было настолько очевидно, насколько ощутимым был жар, пышущий от лица и тела Сэма, как от раскаленной сковородки. Он просто сгорит, даже без шансов на излечение противоядием. Нет вариантов... Совсем нет.  
  
\- Прости, Сэмми... прости. Так надо. Обещаю, это совсем ненадолго. Еще немного и все будет кончено. Я вернусь раньше, чем ты заметишь, что меня нет, - Дин сжал плечо брата, отдавая ему мысленно все свои силы, всю свою волю, чтобы продолжать бороться, продолжать сражаться с ядом и не сдаваться.  
Затем аккуратно поднялся и, крепко сжав зубы, чтобы не передумать в процессе, почти не дыша, поднял руки Сэма к изголовью кровати и сомкнул их там парой наручников, так удачно валявшихся в одной из сумок. И зачем они только таскали их с собой? Сомкнул глаза и медленно выдохнул, чтобы успокоить себя и свое бешено колотящееся сердце. Он должен трезво мыслить и не поддаваться чувствам, страху и панике, которые угрожали задушить его прямо здесь, склоненным над пылающим в отравленной лихорадке братом.  
  
Это для его безопасности, повторял сам себе Дин, распихивая деньги, ключи, телефон, оружие по карманам куртки. Это для его блага и безопасности, чтобы он не мог навредить сам себе, чтобы не ушел куда-нибудь под воздействием жестоких галлюцинаций, чтобы не сделал себе хуже. Но от вида Сэма, прикованного наручниками к кровати, от его лица, искаженного маской боли и блестящего от пота, и стекающей с полотенца воды, ему становилось откровенно плохо. Практически зажмурив глаза и прикусив до крови губу, Дин, спотыкаясь, вывалился из дверей номера, запер его и запрыгнул в Импалу со смятым листком-списком в кармане и упрямым намерением в глазах разобрать мир на запчасти ради каждого мелкого пунктика в нем.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Все, что он мог чувствовать, укладывалось в три слова. Жар, боль, страх.  
  
Его словно заживо пожирало пламя, будто кто-то бросил его тело в почетный охотничий погребальный костер и жадные языки огня облизывали его со всех сторон, отъедая кусочек за кусочком. Хотелось кричать, что он еще жив, что еще слишком рано его "погребать" таким жестоким образом, но все было бесполезно. Горло будто сковало железными обручами, и оно не поддавалось командам мозга, что нужно что-то прокричать. Кого-то позвать... кого-то, кто может помочь... кого-то...  
  
Дин...  
  
Дин!  
  
Вот, что он должен прокричать прямо сейчас! Вот, что ему поможет. Дин. Он всегда рядом, если нужен, всегда здесь, если Сэму плохо и ему угрожает опасность. Дин никогда его не оставляет, усмиряет его боль, прогоняет его страхи. Даже этот огонь он наверняка способен потушить.  
  
Господи... Дин, помоги...  
  
И словно ответ на его молитвы он слышит сквозь треск костра и гул пламени этот голос...  
  
_Хорошо... братишка... обещаю..._  
  
Дин! Дин! Господи, от одного голоса и ощущения, что Дин где-то рядом, становится легче, будто вдох наконец-то можно сделать, выплыв на поверхность после невероятного погружения в боль. А потом он чувствует его руки. Теплые, жесткие, сильные... Хочется засмеяться и завыть одновременно от облегчения, будто после укола обезболивающего. Боли не меньше. Просто уже не так страшно. Уже не так безнадежно.  
  
_Сэмми... еще немного... я починю..._  
  
Дин все починит! Просто надо продержаться немного. Еще чуть-чуть и старший брат все исправит. Он всегда все исправляет. Всегда...  
  
Но так больно... так горячо...  
  
Держаться еще... держаться за Дина. Схватиться и не отпускать, чтобы ни происходило. Как бы плохо ни было.  
  
_Прости, Сэмми... все будет кончено... меня нет...  
_  
Что?  
  
Паника вспыхнула ярче, чем пожирающий его огонь. Голос Дина вдруг исчез, его излучающие силу прикосновения вдруг исчезли. Все вдруг исчезло, будто провалилось в черную дыру.  
  
Что? Что случилось? Дин? Где?  
  
Боже, боже...  
  
_Кончено... меня нет..._  
  
Нет! Господи, Дин, нет!  
  
Дина нет? Этого не может быть! Этого не может быть!  
  
Но... если так плохо, так больно, так страшно, а брат не рядом... значит... значит...  
  
Ведь он не может не быть рядом? Ведь Дин не может быть не рядом, когда плохо Сэму. Они не могут быть не рядом друг с другом, когда другому плохо. ЭТО НЕВОЗМОЖНО!  
  
Это же Дин Чертов Винчестер! Самая упрямая и сумасшедшая задница на планете Земля, готовая вывернуться наизнанку ради своей семьи!  
Значит... значит...  
  
Значит, его нет?  
  
Что-то пошло не так? Охота пошла не так? Они провалились? Он подвел Дина?  
  
Дина нет?  
  
Дина нет...  
  
Дина...  
  
Нет...  
  
Низкий вой разорвал пылающую тишину, переходя в полузвериный рев. Безнадежный, безудержный и отчаянный. Каждая клеточка его души и тела дернулась от еще большей боли страха, захлестывающих его, как огненная приливная волна. Все его тело выгнулось в невыносимой агонии. От пустоты, от потери.  
Сэм закричал, выгибаясь на кровати и дергая за сковывающие его наручники. Упираясь и дергая бесполезными ногами в мягкую податливую поверхность матраса. И кровавой занавеской на его разум наплывало, закрывая собой и боль, и страх, и огонь, желание вырваться и растерзать, порвать на куски, размазать тонким слоем по экватору ублюдка, который посмел отобрать у него Дина.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Дин выпрыгнул из машины, выдергивая ключи из нее на ходу. Ураганом ворвался в номер и бросил мешок с ингредиентами на ближайшую к двери кровать. С момента входа его взгляд был пришит к почти неподвижной форме на дальней кровати. Большой, тяжелой, едва умещающейся на кровати фигуре Сэма. Брат лежал, чуть вывернувшись набок, неловко выкрутив руки, мокрые волосы покрывали его лицо, простыни под его ногами были разорваны большими махровыми по краям дырами, будто он упирался и сражался с ними. Выглядел Сэм еще хуже, чем был до отъезда Дина. Кожа бледная, на щеках болезненные красные пятна, ресницы дрожат, рот приоткрыт от горячего тяжелого дыхания, вырывающегося между сухих потрескавшихся губ. Дин подхватил упавшее на пол полотенце, сбегал в ванную и намочил его снова под прохладной водой. Вернулся к постели брата и бережно вытер его лицо грубой дешевой тканью, стер пот, собирающийся на лбу, верхней губе, стекающий дорожками по сторонам его лица. Сэм никак не реагировал на прикосновения, только тяжело дышал, слегка подрагивая. Это плохо, времени все меньше.  
  
\- Я здесь... я здесь, Сэмми, - шептал Дин в надежде, что брат его услышит, - теперь все хорошо. Я сделаю лекарство, теперь это быстро. Еще немного и готово. Осталось только приготовить. Сэмми, - Дин позвал его, легонечко похлопав по щеке, - ты со мной? Ты там еще держишься?  
  
Никакого ответа. Дин положил полотенце на лоб Сэму и вернулся к мешку. Подошел к столу и вывалил все на него. Рассортировал все аккуратно на столе, вынул и разложил рядом безнадежно жеваную бумагу со списком и прошелся пальцами по каждому пункту, проверяя все ли на месте. Пункт, пункт, еще пункт. Все на месте. Осталось все смешать, сварить, остудить и загнать в шприц. Да, именно так, потому что противоядие должно как можно быстрее попасть в кровь отравленного. Тогда оно подействует почти мгновенно. Молниеносно вылечит Сэма, и тот больше не будет мучиться от невероятной боли и даже страшно подумать чего еще. Дин бросил взгляд на почти неподвижного брата в полутемном номере. Только грудь вздымается сильно и часто. Лишь бы он не впал в шок.  
  
Дин сосредоточился на деле, зажег плиту, расставил посуду и начал добавлять ингредиенты один за другим, в строгом порядке, в строгой дозировке, бормоча слова заклинания, что Бобби заставил его записать. Снова, снова и снова повторял короткий набор слов, что должен был смешаться с жутким варевом и спасти его брату жизнь. Тяжелый запах начал клубиться возле его лица. Заваривающиеся куски самых неожиданных и жутких штуковин медленно плавились в темной горячей жиже. Лишь бы помогло. Лишь бы Бобби не ошибся. Да где он вообще сам, этот Бобби. Сингер должен был уже приехать. Должен. Но нет времени его ждать. Уже поздно останавливаться. Уже нельзя останавливаться.  
  
Когда весь список иссяк и слова были произнесены нужное количество раз, наверное, прошло не меньше получаса. Голова шла кругом от тяжелого дурмана, разлившегося по номеру. В глазах уже стоял туман от поднимающегося пара и наплывающей усталости. Ноги гудели от напряжения и марафона, который он только что пробежал, собирая колдовской пазл. Руки начинали мелко дрожать, предавая своего хозяина. Сволочи.  
Дин процедил нужное количество жуткого раствора в чистый стакан и, взяв его в руки, начал остужать, как мог. Болтал содержимое, дул на него, лишь бы ускорить процесс. Когда он остыл, наконец-то примерно до температуры тела, выудил из походной аптечки большой шприц и наполнил его. Темно-зеленый, почти черный цвет был у жидкости, которая должна была нейтрализовать яд в крови Сэма.  
  
Готово!  
  
Дин в пару шагов был уже возле кровати Сэма со шприцем в руках. Сэм лежал неподвижно. Абсолютно... Дин похолодел. О нет, не может быть... Он грохнулся на колени возле него, откладывая шприц на прикроватную тумбочку, и прижал пальцы к шее Сэма в поисках пульса. Секунду, другую ему казалось, что он ничего не чувствует. Но потом сквозь кожу часто и несильно стали пробиваться тикающие толчки крови в сонной артерии. Дин выдохнул и уронил голову на край кровати рядом с Сэмом.  
  
\- Сэмми... Сэмми, я здесь. Я больше не уйду. Все хорошо, теперь все хорошо, - Дин облегченно погладил его по голове.  
  
Господи, это было близко. Теперь надо вколоть ему лекарство, и все будет кончено. Дин потянулся к наручникам над головой Сэма, его руки нужно освободить, чтобы добраться до вены на сгибе локтя. Сейчас все будет хорошо...  
  
Дин бережно отпер наручники, раскрыл их и опустил обе руки брата по сторонам. Перевернул правую ладонью вверх, открывая мягкое место на сгибе с доступными просвечивающимися сквозь кожу венами. Потянулся за шприцем к столику...  
  
Сэм вдруг открыл глаза. Резко и внезапно. И прежде чем Дин успел отреагировать на его пробуждение, как вдруг тот выдернул руку из пальцев брата и вдруг ударил его с коротким замахом в подбородок. От неожиданности Дин откинулся назад. Но не успел он даже подняться на ноги, как Сэм вдруг сгруппировался на кровати и, резко распрямившись, ударил обеими ногами ему в грудь, отсылая Дина в полет на несколько футов от себя. Застигнутый врасплох и неготовый к такому повороту, Дин ударился о противоположную стену спиной и упал на пол не в силах вдохнуть. Глаза застилала резкая боль и шок от сведенных легких. Он согнулся, заваливаясь набок, обхватил себя руками и не сразу заметил, что высокая фигура в прыжке с жутким криком бросилась от кровати в его направлении с бешеным, обещающим убийство, взглядом.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Вся боль, что он чувствовал, ни в какое сравнение не шла с чувством, которое закипало внутри него. С яростью и гневом, бурлящих в глубинах, чтобы заглушить страх и потерю. Кто-то или что-то посмело отобрать у него брата. Что-то произошло с ними, пока он тут страдал и корчился. Что-то нехорошее. Очень и очень нехорошее.  
  
Кто-то мучил его, держал его привязанным. Руки были стянуты где-то над его головой. Он был пленником, как, должно быть, и Дин был... был где-то там. Неведомый жестокий мучитель пытал его невыносимым жаром, раскаленным железом, прогоняемым по венам, раскалывающей напополам голову болью. Что же он сделал с Дином... Должно быть, что-то совсем ужасное, если он мог прошептать так тихо те слова...  
  
Он порвет его на мелкие кусочки, медленно и мучительно убьет за то, что он сделал с его братом.  
  
Он чувствовал чье-то присутствие рядом, ощущал кого-то шуршащего и стучащего где-то в тугом тумане вокруг, кто-то, должно быть, готовился убить и его. Так же мучительно, как Дина...  
  
Ублюдок...  
  
Подожди...  
  
Только подойди ближе, и я доберусь до тебя...  
  
Замру, затаюсь, притворюсь мертвым... только подойди поближе.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Дин усилием воли и отработанной годами тренировок реакцией сумел слегка приподнять свое тело над полом, чтобы следующий удар ноги пришелся не в лицо. Он попал в плечо и перевернул Дина в воздухе. Зато он смог вдохнуть от этого удара, внезапно вырываясь от жуткого спазма диафрагмы. Со звенящим туманом в голове и еще одним усилием он перекатился немного и вскочил на ноги. Поднял глаза.  
  
На него уставился Сэм, замерший на мгновение в угрожающей боевой стойке прямо перед ним. Глаза красные от полопавшихся сосудов, лицо мокрое, челюсти сведены в железном яростном оскале.  
  
\- Ублюдок... что ты сделал... - прошипел Сэм сквозь зубы, раздувая ноздри.  
  
\- Сэм? Сэм, ты что? - Дин не знал, что делать: пытаться защищаться от неожиданной ярости брата или хвататься за него, чтобы привести в чувство. Но Сэм не выглядел расположенным к разговору. - Сэмми, это я... - сомнение закралось в голову Дина, это ведь... это ведь могут быть галлюцинации, о которых предупреждал Бобби, определенно. - Сэм! Сэм, очнись это же...  
  
Но договорить он не успел, одним резким движением Сэм ринулся в атаку с откровенным желанием убить его с одного удара. Но Дин даже оглушенный был не лыком шит. Тело среагировало быстрее мозга, и он парировал удар, увернулся от второго и нанес ответный прямо в скулу Сэму. Тот отшатнулся на мгновение, а Дин попытался этим воспользоваться:  
  
\- Сэмми, это я! Дин! Очнись.  
  
Сэм прыгнул еще раз, один удар в лицо Дин пропустил, еще два отбил, врезал Сэму в ответ, чтобы немного утихомирить.  
  
\- Сэм! Я не хочу делать тебе больно! Это я, Дин! Сэмми!  
  
Но кричать было бесполезно. Казалось, Сэм оглох и ослеп. Он видел перед собой явно кого-то совсем другого. Если бы не годы совместных спаррингов и боев плечом к плечу с монстрами, Дин пропускал бы намного больше ударов. Сэм наступал с тупой яростью в глазах, со сверхъестественной силой, которая могла исходить только от отравляющего его яда. Это было и не было одновременно похоже на его брата. Галлюцинации поглотили его почти полностью, не давая проснуться и рисуя отличную от реальности картину перед его глазами.  
  
Дин несколько раз ударил его со всей возможной силой, каждый раз чувствуя, будто это ему достались эти удары, каждый контакт его кулака с лицом или телом Сэма отдавался жуткой болью у него внутри.  
  
\- Сэмми, не заставляй меня делать это! Борись! Это не ты! Я не хочу причинять тебе боль!  
  
\- Ты умрешь... медленно и мучительно за то, что сделал с ним... - снова сквозь зубы и струйку крови из разбитого носа прошептал зомбоСэм.  
  
От очередного удара Дин пошатнулся в сторону кровати, чуть привалился к ней ногами и потерял равновесие. Сэм прыгнул сверху, навалившись всем весом, и попытался задавить, схватить его руки, затем потянулся к горлу в попытке задушить собственноручно. Дин с трудом вывернулся из-под огроменного мускулистого тела младшего брата, отвлек его еще одним ударом в разбитый нос, и скатился с кровати на пол. В секунду поднявшись, он уже знал, что делать и за что хвататься. Позади него на тумбочке лежал шприц. Один удачный укол и все будет кончено. И кошмар, затмевающий разум Сэма и заставляющий убить брата, будет рассеян. Одно движение, один укол.  
  
Подскочившего к нему Сэма он оттолкнул хорошим ударом ноги в живот, прежде чем обернуться за шприцем. Сэм отлетел через половину номера и приземлился на прямо стол. Деревянный старый стол треснул под ним и развалился на части, все, что на нем лежало, со звоном и треском повалилось на пол вместе с Сэмом. Пока Сэм был оглушен от падения и пытался встать, Дин был уже возле него. Практически на нем. Запрыгнул сверху, собирая под себя его руки и ноги, садясь на грудь всем своим весом, лишь бы только обездвижить. Резким движением он занес шприц над ним с одним намерением: воткнуть в артерию на шее. Так надежно и быстро, и никак иначе не получится. Прости, братишка, это будет больно!  
  
Шприц воткнулся куда надо, и Дин сразу нажал на поршень, вгоняя противоядие в кровеносную систему брата. Сэм взвыл от боли и ярости, дернулся под ним, выдернул одну руку и, выгибаясь всем телом, стал бороться. Панически шаря по полу вокруг себя, Сэм нашел наконец то, что смогло бы покончить с монстром, сидящем на нем. Что-то достаточно тяжелое и твердое, чтобы разбить голову этой зверской бездушной твари.  
  
Оглушенный криком Сэма, Дин вынул опустевший шприц, одновременно выдыхая с ужасом и паникой. Помогло ли? Получилось ли? Он ослабил хватку и привстал не в силах больше видеть мучения брата. Уже хотел было дернуться обратно, чтобы успокоить, схватить и держать Сэма, пока лекарство не подействует, как брат под ним тоже дернулся, чуть приподнялся и нанес еще один, последний, неожиданный удар правой рукой, которую он успел высоко занести над головой Дина. Удар был звонким, резким... то, что было зажато в руке Сэма, метко приземлилось ему на голову, разбрасывая вокруг разлетающиеся осколки и красные брызги.  
  
Темно-красный поток дождем хлынул по лицу Дина, по щекам, по шее. Разлетелся вокруг тяжелыми густыми пятнами. Но тот этого уже не увидел. Сброшенный ударом набок, Дин жестко упал на пол и остался лежать абсолютно теперь неподвижно. Вокруг его головы с угрожающей скоростью стала растекаться огромная кровавая лужа.  
  
Сэм согнулся и скорчился, освобожденный от веса Дина на нем. Сквозь его вены потек леденящий ужас, гасящий боль и огонь. Оставляющий за собой онемение и тишину, вымывающий из крови остатки смертельного яда с каждым новым ударом сердца. Несколько болезненных вздохов спустя спазмы отставили его тело в покое, и он наконец смог вдохнуть в легкие воздух. Все вокруг начало приобретать цвета и ясность. Над ним светлел потрескавшийся потолок дешевого мотеля. В памяти прояснялось так же близко... охота... укус... яд... жар... боль... Дин... враг...  
  
Дин...  
  
Сэм вскочил. Он сидел в середине уничтоженного номера. Вещи разломаны и разбросаны вокруг. Под ним остатки разбитого стола, банки, склянки, мешочки, щепки. Но не это заставило его в ужасе застыть с широко открытыми глазами и застрявшим в горле криком ужаса. Рядом с ним в жуткой, огромной луже крови лежал Дин. На боку, спиной к нему, неестественно подвернув под себя одну руку. Голова, лицо, шея, плечи брата... все в крови. В невообразимом количестве крови... густой блестящей, тошнотворной... не совместимой с жизнью в таком количестве... Странный, полузадушенный звук вырвался из горла Сэма, когда он опустил глаза на себя. Его руки по локоть в этой же крови... его рубашка в пятнах, брызгах и потеках...  
  
И воспоминания, прожигающей волной возвращающиеся в его застывший мозг. О том, как он желал убить неведомого врага, дрожал от ярости и жажды крови, ослепленный, оглушенный...  
  
ГОСПОДИ...  
  
Он моргал, глядя на окровавленные руки и брата в луже крови...  
  
ГОСПОДИ...  
  
ДИН...  
  
Сэм в шоке поднялся на колени. Качая головой, как в страшном сне, он попытался протянуть руки к неподвижному телу брата, лежащему совсем рядом с ним. Но коснуться он не решился... узнать, что тот мертв... понять, что сам только что убил его своими руками.  
  
Сэм опять посмотрел на свои руки.  
  
Своими руками...  
  
Со стоном смертельно раненого зверя он поднялся на ноги и, спотыкаясь, попятился назад, к двери, ведущей наружу... Уперся в нее спиной, нащупал ручку, распахнул и вывалился наружу. Упал жестко на задницу, все еще заворожено глядя на фигуру, лежащую в полумраке номера...  
  
Сзади послышался скрежет тормозов, и Сэм с ужасом в глазах обернулся.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Бобби ехал с одной только мыслью, что Винчестеры обязательно напортачат во всем этом безобразии. Ничего они не могли сделать без дополнительных сложностей и приключений на свои тощие братские задницы. Ведь точно придется выручать обоих балбесов из очередной передряги. Сходящий с ума от переживаний за младшего Дин мог натворить глупостей по масштабам, близким к всемирному потопу. А Сэм... укушенный Сэм мог просто умереть или навредить себе или брату в жуткой горячке. Они оба могли пострадать. В принципе, Сингер готовился к худшему, пролетая по дорогам к нужному мотелю, пересекая половину светофоров на красный свет. Но в его представлении худшее все-таки было не так плохо, как в итоге предстало его глазам.  
  
Когда охваченный волнением Бобби подъезжал к мотелю, он вдруг увидел, как из распахнувшейся двери номера семь вдруг вывалился Сэм. Упал на спину и в полном шоке уставился в темный проход. Бобби ударил по тормозам на краю стоянки, сердце предательски споткнулось от нехорошего предчувствия. И тогда Сэм обернулся.  
  
С огромными, наполненными первобытным вселенским ужасом глазами, бледный, как смерть, и покрытый кровью в неимоверных количествах, будто только что голыми руками разделал кого-то...  
  
Сердце остановилось от ужасающей до мозга костей шальной мысли...  
  
Не-е-ет... не мог же он...  
  
Но эти глаза смотрели на него с той стороны пыльного лобового стекла старого Доджа и говорили, что, кажется... мог...  
  
Господи боже...  
  
На подгибающихся ногах Сингер почти выпал из машины и метнулся к Сэму. Тот, как рыба, открывал рот не в силах произнести то, что не в силах был услышать Бобби. Он остановился перед младшим охотником, парализованный мыслью и страхом за жизнь старшего. Сэм поднял перед ним окровавленные до локтя руки и простонал что-то нечленораздельное...  
  
Бобби пережил на ногах два или три инфаркта подряд... и, наверное, еще один инсульт.  
  
Он просто не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он только как зомби обернулся в сторону открытой двери и только сейчас разглядел там темный силуэт, неудобно свернутый на полу в поблескивающей темной влажностью луже. Бобби вдохнул и не смог выдохнуть... Сэм рядом уже молчал.  
  
На негнущихся ногах Сингер медленно прошел в комнату и приблизился к телу... Дину. Неподвижно лежащему и неестественному. Неживому.  
  
\- Дин... - прохрипел он, прежде чем колени его подогнулись и он упал рядом с парнем на пол. Дрожащая рука не хотела повиноваться, но все же он нашел в себе силы протянуть ее к его лицу.  
  
Дин лежал на боку, спиной к нему. Бобби коснулся щеки... еще теплый даже.  
  
Господи, не может же быть такого. Пальцы сами собой скользнули по щеке вниз до шеи и остались лежать там в почти пустой надежде.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Сэм сквозь слезы и душащий паралич в груди смотрел, как Бобби, побледнев до кончиков волос в бороде, прошагал внутрь номера и упал на колени рядом с Дином. Сердце Сэма остановилось от картины разбитого старого охотника, протягивающего руки к мертвому Дину, родному, как собственный сын. К его Дину...  
  
\- Дин... - простонал Сэм, задыхаясь...  
  
\- СЭЭЭЭМ! - послышалось из комнаты голосом Бобби, Сэм уже прощался с жизнью и здоровался со смертью от разрыва сердца, но Бобби не закончил: - Сэм! Он живой! Дин живой! Сэ-э-эм!  
  
Сэм подскочил как ошпаренный и еще до того как сообразил, что делает, уже влетел в номер, грохнулся в лужу рядом с Дином и сгреб его в охапку. Одной рукой привлекая его к себе, другую прижал к его шее. Там был пульс! ТАМ БЫЛ ПУЛЬС!  
  
И Сэм, и Бобби засмеялись почти одновременно, очень нездоровым, истерическим смехом. Оба сидели на коленях в красной жиже и держали в руках бесчувственное, но определенно живое тело Дина. Сэм чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Дин вдруг застонал в его руках и пошевелился. Слезы брызнули из глаз Сэма, и из легких вырвался жуткий воющий выдох облегчения. Он вцепился в Дина и с силой прижал его к себе, обнял за плечи, вдавливая его голову к себе в грудь.  
  
\- О господи, Дин. О господи, Дин... - стал повторять он как мантру, раскачиваясь вперед и назад.  
  
Дин поднял одну руку и попытался освободить себя из любвеобильной хватки младшего.  
  
\- Сэм, Сэмми, - приглушенно простонал он из глубин клетчатой рубашки на груди брата, - Сэм... пусти, - Сэм чуть ослабил объятия и перестал качаться, приоткрыл руки, под которым был зарыт Дин, и посмотрел на него полными слез глазами. Дин поднял на него взгляд из-под слипшихся от крови ресниц. - Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Дин, ты живой! - Сэм рассмеялся, шмыгая носом и не отпуская Дина совсем. - Я думал, ты... ты...  
  
\- Живой, живой... боже... моя голова... Кажется, ты, - Дин отвел взгляд в сторону и посмотрел на что-то лежащее рядом на полу, - кажется, ты разбил о мою голову двухлитровую банку с кровью... О мой мозг... - он протянул руку поверх Сэмовой и прижал ее к больной голове.  
  
Сэм уткнулся в окровавленную макушку Дина носом и продолжил трястись, то ли смеясь, то ли плача от ужаса и невероятного облегчения. От чуда...  
  
Ошарашенный Бобби поднялся с колен и беззвучно опустился на кровать позади него. Снял с головы затертую старую бейсболку и уронил руки на колени. Они его точно в могилу так загонят раньше времени, эти Винчестеры.  
  
\- Балбесы... - прошептал он, слабо улыбаясь, вспоминая, есть ли в аптечке сердечные лекарства, и вытирая набежавшие на глаза слезы тыльной стороной ладони. - Вот балбесы...


End file.
